


Cast Out (Revised)

by h311agay



Series: Cast Out [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Creation of Hell, Death being Death, Death being a jerk, Gabriel and Raphael are twins, Heaven, Loads of it, Lucifer being cast out, Lucifer goes crazy, Lucifer was made with part of Michael in him so wow this hurts him the most poor Satan, No true forms, Other, Pre-Earth, Sorry for the angst guise, implied relationship between Gabriel and Raphael, war in heaven
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-15
Updated: 2014-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-21 07:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2460104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Lucifer have committed the rest of eternity to each other. What happens when one of their actions severs the bond between them? How does God respond?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cast Out (Revised)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cast Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1752614) by [h311agay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/h311agay/pseuds/h311agay). 



> So, I have a previous version of this, not as good as this one. I'm planning on making this a long, chaptered fic so that I can have more detail and get some good stuff with the Michifer. It's very subtle implications because this is an essay for English 11.

Tennessee Williams once stated, “If I got rid of my demons, I’d lose my angels." For every one angel, there was another made to be their match. Michael and Lucifer had been created for each other as Gabriel and Raphael had been made to be a perfect match. Every couple had to chance to ask God to be bonded for all of eternity. Archangels existed knowing their match. Lucifer had been a tiny ball of light for most of his childhood, his soft downy wings propelling him through the darkness of the void. The emptiness was filled only with the sounds of Michael and Lucifer’s laughter and wing beats. Until Gabriel and Raphael were created, of course. It was not until then that God had decided to create more of his children, and to give them a home. Heaven.

Michael lay in the grass, delicate white robes pooling around him. His fingers gracefully tangled themselves with Lucifer’s. He let his eyes flutter open and a small smile slid onto his face. Michael rested his head on the younger angel’s shoulder. Murmurs of sweet nothings passed between them in a quiet exchange. This was relaxing. Michael was glad they had gone to Father on confirming their conjugal. The two angels were bonded forever. He let out a soft sigh of content as one of Lucifer's warm breaths danced over his cheek. "Micha?" he spoke softly.

"Hm?" Michael's eyes had closed again and he was perfectly happy to spend the remainder of their sabbatical laying here like this. He was grateful Father had given them time off of their angelic duties to have this time in private. It was customary that those recently bonded eternally were to spend a few days alone together.

“Rise with me,” Lucifer proposed, his voice wavering with emotion. “Rise with me against Father’s senseless and meaningless rules.” Lucifer stood as he spoke, causing Michael's head to hit the soft ground with a muffled thump. Had he been mortal the trivial pain would have been more pressing. However, it was Lucifer's words that made his chest compress. He rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes at his other half.

"Lucifer, that is treason you're talking about. Please tell me you are attempting burlesque, mocking Gabriel?"

Lucifer's eyes filled with sorrow and he tilted his head to the side. He let a small, forced smile sneak to his face, nonetheless. "Of course. I love Father all too much to ever try to overthrow him. Was that too rash a humour of me?" He inquired.

The eldest archangel let out an unnecessary breath of relief. “Yes,” he admitted, voice strained. “Now, let us not talk about Father and the others while we only have a few short days of respite left. Father would be upset if he heard we wasted our time with our minds still stuck in Heaven and not enjoying the company of one another.”

Lucifer apologized and sat next to his older brother and clasped their hands together once more. “I will not bring up such treason-filled jokes again, Micha. Forgive me.”

So Michael did. He even seemed to have forgotten the conversation by the time the pair returned to their angelic duties in Heaven. However, there was a never-ceasing thought that gnawed at the back of his mind, engulfing his free time with worry. He brushed it off as paranoia.

 

* * *

 

The war tore at Michael. It was his brother, his lover, against his father. The choice would have been so simple had he not felt for Lucifer as he had. Lucifer made his preference unambiguous. Michael was either with him or against him. Father had also made his clear. Michael was to betray Lucifer or be cast out at the end of the war. The archangel was torn, vacillate. His decision fractured him, shredded his very soul and being. It was final, however, and there was nothing he could do to change it.

The war was bloody and damning for Lucifer and any on his side. Multitudes of angels had lost their lives, thus angering God. He demanded that his son be stopped, imprisoned until proper punishment could be decided. It was many centuries and an abundance of lost grace before Lucifer submitted. All of Lucifer's angels had been arrested and Lucifer himself was in solitude. The chains he had been bound in held him in place. Michael walked into the room he was being adhered in. "Micha! My brother, you've come to extricate me," Lucifer smiled up at him. Michael sighed and kneeled before him.

“No. I have come to tell you that judgment will be passed on you,” he solemnly told the angel he loved. “Luce,” he started, smooth voice cracked from emotions. “Lucifer. You will most likely be sent to confinement. I do not know where, or when. However, I do know it is the most likely choice.”

Lucifer bowed his head, “You were supposed to give me a false sense of hope, Brother.”

“I do not know what will happen to you, but I do know what is to happen of us,” he confided. “We are being divorced. Father has already informed me that soon he will come in here to remove the part of me from you. Alas, he has already removed your grace from me.”

“You slander,” he hissed, voice thick with horror. “He wouldn’t. We were made for one another. I was born with your grace within me and He placed mine into you even before our bonding.” Lucifer trembled in his chains. “Removing you from me will tear my grace apart! I will become an abomination! He knows this,” he argued, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Luce… Lucifer, I thought you were jesting all that time ago. I could have hindered this had I known you were genuine,” he mumbled, his grace-light weak and dim. “I wish I could say I still loved you, but I love only Father now. Gabriel will be the one to deliver the message of your punishment. I can only hope that it is not Death. He would not be so kind to you.” He stood, grimacing as Lucifer clutched at his robes and wailed. He begged his older brother not to leave him in the prison cell alone. Michael simply clenched his jaw and rendered his clothing from Lucifer’s hands, leaving him in the prison alone.

 

* * *

 

God had taken his time bringing forth the remaining three archangels to discuss Lucifer’s punishment. Death sat beside him to the left, in Lucifer’s throne. Michael was to his right and Gabriel beside him. Raphael sat rigid and uncomfortable in the throne next to Death. God’s grace burned bright and angry. His words touched all of them, showing no visible effects on Death alone. Michael’s skin crawled in discomfort. _It is up to you four to agree on a punishment for my second eldest son. Lucifer is in your hands. Decide._

Death was the first to speak, his voice nasally and cold. “Throw him to the void; let the Leviathan have their way with him. Surely that’ll be the best deserved punishment.”

Gabriel shook, his golden wings flaring out. “NO! He may have been stupid and made a grave mistake, but from the stories I’ve heard about the Leviathan…” His words stuttered. “That’s far too cruel. Keep him imprisoned! Let us not do anything but leave him in solitary confinement. An angel is not meant to be alone. He will definitely learn his lesson that way.” Gabriel’s grace shook with anger and sadness. Lucifer had been a close brother to him.

Michael spread out his right wing and coaxed Gabriel back to calmness. Raphael sneered at his other half. “Imprison him you say? And what? Wait for him to escape? He is Lucifer, an archangel. The second son. He will not stay locked up for long. I agree with Death. The void is the best way to keep him from rebelling again. Cast him out.”

“He will die,” Michael spoke up. “If we send him to the void, he will be torn to shreds, killed. Devoured. The Leviathan are ruthless and evil creatures; they are filth and—“

“Don’t speak of Father’s creations like that! Especially not with Him in the room!” Raphael chastised his eldest brother. “Every creature has a purpose and just because we do not know of its reason does not mean we may disrespect the fact that Father create—“

“Father himself has told me they were a mistake. Silence Raphael; I am in no mood. Cast him out, fine. But Father could easily make him his own prison. One that could be made inescapable. Compromise with me, brother,” he beseeched.

Raphael and Death were silent for a long while. Gabriel was the first to agree. Followed by Raphael. They awaited Death’s answer.

“Fine,” he started slowly. “That means that your brother would not be in my realm; I would not have to deal with him. And it combines both banishment, which pleases Raphael, and imprisonment which settles well with Gabriel.” The old creature turned to God, nodding his head.

_Then I shall create this new prison. There will be thousands of seals, a multitude of which must be broken to ever release him. I shall name it Hell. And, Michael, my son. To prove your love and loyalty to me, you shall be the one to send him._

 

* * *

 

God spent many years building Hell and its cage. The only time it would ever be open is when Michael would be casting down his brother. Michael constantly felt sick; it showed in his grace. It shown weakly and with a yellowish hue, extremely unlike its normal blue glare. He felt a sharp, never-ending pain in his chest that restricted his breathing more often now as the days got closer to Lucifer’s extraction. He walked into Lucifer’s cell and sat on the floor next to him, white wings limp and dragging on the floor. “Lucifer,” he breathed at the sight of his brother.

Lucifer looked horrible. His wings were knotted and clumps of feather were missing. Bright red blood stained the cream-colored wings and caked them together. “Michael!” he begged, lurching forward and trying to make contact with his older brother. “Please! Please! Your grace, it is so beautiful. Make it brighter; I wish to bask in its warmth.”

“Lucifer,” he repeated. “I am not here for a friendly visit. Gabriel has surely relayed your punishment?”

“Oh, yes. Yes. I am to be sent to a new prison, Hell, I do believe he said. However, it was awfully hard to understand him. See, he told me shortly after Father came and removed your grace from me. I was in awful pain. Awful. But none of that matters, right? You’re not going to send me away. You love me. Bond-mates, remember?” Lucifer rambled on, his voice hazy with deliria.

“No. We are no longer bonded. I am to cast you down. Today. Now. This very moment.”

“No,” Lucifer whimpered. “Please, brother, please! NO! NO! I am sorry! Do not make me leave home,” he wailed, flinging himself around in the shackles. “I regret it! I AM SORRY!”

Michael took a deep breath, ignoring the clench of his chest, and began to speak. “ _Concede nobis, qui destruere conati sunt nobis. Manifest accusation et probatum. Aenean ac puritate caeli nunquam redituri. Vitam solitudinis solitudo. Neque in terram, neque in cælo, neque in purgatorio. Vos autem expelli foras. In aeternum_ ,” he chanted. Lucifer’s screams rendered his heart and almost made it impossible for Michael to continue. It was not until silence had fallen and Lucifer was gone that Michael felt as if he could breathe again. A piece of him was gone, though, and he felt empty.

Archangels were the only angels to have as much foresight on the future as God. Michael had laughed when he first heard the silly little quote from a man so popularized to humans. ‘Tennessee Williams is a mere mortal,’ he had chuckled to himself. ‘He has no concept of angels or demons or even God.’

He knew now. Michael knew just how genius and ahead of his time Williams would be when Earth was molded and created. When the people walked and talked with more intelligence and advancements and abilities. Michael knew that Williams had been right. To rid yourself of a demon was to sacrifice an angel.

Lucifer was gone, but so was Michael.

 

 

 

 

 

Original Story:  [Cast Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1752614)


End file.
